Tears: The Wolverine and Jean Last Story
by ComicsNix
Summary: When a new villain kidnapped Jean Gray, Wolverine must free her, for their love!


**The author** – hi peoples!! This is the last story of my Wolverine and Jean Pain trilogy** (First Chapter: The Pain of Jean Gray and Wolverine) (Second Chapter: Day of Reckoning: The Final Days of Jean and Logan)****!!! **After this, I'll let the happy couple go with their lives and I'll continue to write diffrent stories with other characters. Hope you like it!!

** Tears: The Wolverine and Jean Last Story**

Wolverine is on a mission, he must destroy John Salamander, a new villain. Salamander have the salamander power, where he can jump very high and is sneaky like a salamander. His mask looks like a salamander. But this mission isn't goingh to be easy. Jean Gray was captured by Salamnder and is being treat with a knife on her neck. If wolverine moves on more foot, she'll be dead.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, you will not save you lady mister Wolverine!!! She will die!!!!!" laughed the masked slalamander.

"Let her go Salamander, you will not escape today!!!!"

"Only if you bring me one million dollars!!!"

"I don't have this much money!!!!"

"So she will die!!!!!"

"DAMN!!!!!"

Salamander them put his hand on Jean's boobs and try to grope them. Wolverine is not pleased.

"AH, let go my boobs!!"

"HEHEHEHEHEH, you boobs are good!!!"

Jean was feeling the cold hand of sasalamander. It stinks fish, because he don't take baths. Wolverine them preapared an attack on Salamander. He put his claw of his hands when they were behind his back, and wated.

"AHHH, good boobs, very good!!!"

"Let your hands of me!!"

The Salamander hand them went down on Jean pussy, and stated to grope her there. She was naked, because Salamander liked naked ladies. So, he sticked his middle finger and put it in her baby hole. She got very angry:

"You bastard. You have AIDS!!!!"

"No!!! I have syphilis, and it's my finger, it's clean!!"

Wolverine was very angry, waiting the moment he could jump on salamander's neck. His dick was hard, because Jean was very naked. He was dripping bit, but Jean couldn't see it, her eyes were blindfolded.

Salamander started to rub his finger on Jean clit, making circular movements, clockwise, and counterclock wise, three time each, in the span of ten seconds. Jean was very excitted and started to get wet. Salaander like.

"HA!!! Wolverine, your girlfriend loves me!!"

"No Wolvie, I love you!!!"

Wolverine found that strange, She loves him? How, why?? He get amd at Jean:

"What is he saiyng Jean??!!"

Salamander answered:

"She is flowing on my finger, my nails are full of her juice!!"

"No Jean, you can't!!! You never got wet with me"

"Soory Wolverine, he is a gentlemen, you were never this gentle with my pssy..."

Wolverine eyes got red, like heell and his dick got bigger, because he has bbeen betrayed.

Salamander them put his other hand finger on Jean's pop hole. She groaned. But she had been tied for very long, Three days, she couldn't hold it.

"What is this? IT'S SHIIIIIIT!!!!! JEAN GRAY, YOU POOPED ON MY HAND!!!!!" cried in disgust Salamander. His hand was full of rotten shit, because it was there for three days. There were worms all over Jean's ass, and it was stinking more than Salamander fetid fish skin.

Wolverine knew it was his oment to sttack. He charged at Salamander's direction with all of his fury and claws errect and drilled Salamander's skull with his claw in one blow. Salamander's healmet got hrowed away five feet from his head. Oh, what's this, no...Jean cried:

"SCOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Salamander secret identity wa s Scott Sumers, the Cyclops! He went mad when he discoved Jean was cheating him with Wolverine. So he got a new suit to hid his face and turned in another person. Jean went to his beheaded body.

"Ohh Scott...you you had to die...."

"You said you loved me Jean, now you love him, YOU BITCH!!!"

Wolverine's rage got bigger, so big his dick teared his pants and went out, big, red, and angry!! He picked Jean's mouth and put on his dick, making very fast movements. He was going so fast and strong Jean's teeth got torn from her bloody gum. The blood flowed all over from her mouth to her belly and them to her vagina. She felt it, because the blood was contaminated, because Slamander infected her with poison. The vagina began to burn.

"!!!" cried Jean as her clitoris started to peel from her vaagina. The vagina went red, the purple, the black, and dell from her body. It started to stink dead tuna.

"ARGH!! You're stinking like a corpse you bitch!!" shouted Wolverine. But he liked, and put his hands there. Jean inner organs felt thought the putrid hole. The organs were very bad in shape, blood was leaking from them, and it was black.

Jean them started to defecate, because she lose her bowel got very mad with Wolveruine raping her with his claws. She them used her power.

"AAHHH, MY DICK!!!" Jean was ripping Wolverine's penis from his body. His skin got very bad and started to drip a lot of blood. She them exploded Wolverine's eyes, and a lot of blood was splashed throughout the room.

Jean the put her fingers inside the now void Wolverin'es eye sockets. Her nails were very big, so they punctured Wolverine's brain, causing brain damage. Wolverine started to tremble and shake very wildly. His claw got everywhere, and started to cut all of Jean's flesh. She them got cut in half, and Wolverin fell down.

After two hours, Wolverine got healed, and the brain damaged got undone. But the worst hasn't been recovered. His dick hadn't grow. Jean affected his brain in the dick control area with her power, so his dick you never grow anymore. Wolverine got in pain and started to cry. There is nothing that can be done...

**the end**


End file.
